


[Podfic of] Sign it with your heart

by exmanhater



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick loses a bet and is dared to plant an anonymous love letter into a random locker. It just so happens that the locker belongs to one Jonathan Toews, captain of the school hockey team.</p><p>Meanwhile, Jonny finds himself in need of a math tutor, and following the advice of his teacher, he asks the new kid, Patrick Kane, for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Sign it with your heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sign it with your heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094406) by [tictactoews](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tictactoews/pseuds/tictactoews). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1EoFNGz) [26 MB] ||| [M4B](http://bit.ly/19gnHgy) [27 MB]

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 56:22 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
